knights of the rebellion
by DaggerLovesDaniCim21
Summary: Dagger, Nate, Kayla, Liz, Patrick, and Dani travel to tatooine in search of a stalker, Liz dies, and they get captured. NatexLiz DaggerXDani PatrickXKayla


**O... M... G... I Can't Believe it, ANOTHER story, this one is Going to be the i'll be focused on updating, because I have no ideas for my other stories, ENJOY! :P P.S. THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE PRETTY WEIRD, IT'S A STAR WARS STORY, WITH DAGGER, PATRICK, NATE, AND OF COURSE, DANICIM! AND THIS IS JUST A RANDOM FANFICTION THAT PATRICK WROTE, I'M JUST PUBLISHING IT, SO ALL CREDIT GOES TO MY BROTHER PATRICK!**

Dagger was walking with his brothers, his phone vibrated.

he looked at the text.

_"I'm Watching you. -Anonymous"_

_"Well, WHOEVER YOU ARE STOP IT!"_

_"Nope."_

Dagger screamed in frustration.

"Dagger, What's wrong?" Kayla, Patrick's girlfriend asked Dagger.

"That Idiot that keeps watching us." Dagger said.

"Oh, We should Take him down." Patrick, Dagger's brother said.

"Yeah." Nate Dagger's other brother said.

"Good Idea." Liz, Nate's girlfriend said.

"But, We need more than three guys and two girls." Patrick said.

"How 'bout, Three guys and THREE girls?" Dagger suggested.

"Yeah, but who?" Kayla asked.

"Dani." Patrick said.

Patrick called Dani, and about a day later she got there.

Dani went to their base, everyone was talking, Dani walked inside, and flipped her hair, which was purple.

"Yeah, i- oh, Dayum!" Dagger said as he saw Dani's Purple hair.

Dagger fainted.

"What? Who the heck is that? I'm Not here to be stared at, So, someone please explain why i'm here." Dani demanded with a sassy tone.

"First, This is my brother, Dagger, and second, you're here to help us kill some idiot that lives on tatooine, and third, he thinks you are the hottest girl in the universe." Patrick explained.

"Oh." Dani said.

Dagger got up.

"S-sorry 'bout that, I'm Dagger lynch, That is my brother, Nate, and his girlfriend, Liz, and this is Kayla, Patrick's girlfriend." Dagger said.

"I know, Patrick told me earlier." Dani said.

"Ya'll, C'mon, we gotta go." Patrick said as everyone ran to the space-ship.

while they were on the space-ship, Dagger, Nate, Liz, and Dani were playing dejarik.

"So, Dani, how are things with the band?" Dagger asked Dani.

"Eh, they're fine." Dani said.

"YA'LL, WE'RE ON TATOOINE!" Kayla screamed.

Everyone got out of the ship, Dagger was holding a box in his hands, he gave it to Dani, She opened it.

"OMG a lightsaber!" Dani said.

"Ya'll, We gotta stay on a low profile, the word is that they're hunting Jedi." Patrick said as he and everyone else put on the hoods to their robes.

they walked into the cantina.

"I'll take six hits of juma, and a hit of tarisian ale." Patrick said.

the bartender got the drinks and handed them to everyone.

"That'll be 700 credits." the bartender said.

Everyone handed him credits.

Later everyone went to a mansion, they saw stormtrooper guarding it.

they walked over to it.

"Hey! this is area is off limits!" A stormtrooper said.

"Oh yeah?" Dagger said as he impaled to the stormtrooper.

All the stormtroopers started blasting them.

They killed many of them, then, one of them shot Dani in the leg.

"AGH! DAMN IT!" Dani screamed.

"DANI!" Dagger screamed as he killed the stormtrooper.

they were running, then a sith-lord ran to Dagger and cut his arms and legs off.

Dani force chocked the sithlord, and then used force crush.

Dani was running, levitating Dagger it the air with the force.

Dani kissed Dagger on the cheek, then his limbs reappeared.

Dagger's jaw dropped.

"C'mon let's go!" Dani screamed as her and Dagger ran.

A stormtrooper Shot liz in the chest.

"LIZ!" Nate screamed as he ripped off the stormtrooper's arms.

Dagger felt Liz's Pulse, his heart sank.

"G-guys, she's d-d-dead." Dagger said with tears in his eyes.

"No, no no no no no, DAMN IT!" Nate said with tears in his eyes, he kissed Liz's cheek, then her body dissapeared.

Little did everyone know that Liz was actually a ghost.

three sithlords jumped out at everyone.

Dagger grabbed one's throat and killed him.

the other two were poisoned.

they Ran into the throne room.

"Well, if it isn't Dagger Lynch and the other peasants." Someone said.

everyone gasped.

**OMG END OF CHAPTER 1!**


End file.
